VocaLife
by Manchu
Summary: Vocaloid stories that are random. I cam up with most of these while chatting to a friend in MSN. Enjoy  Lots of pairings but mostly BL. Akaito/Mikuo, Kaito/Miku, Meito/Gakupo, Meito/Akaito, Akaito/Kaito and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so now I'm going to be doing one-shots about Vocaloid.**

**-I will still be updating the Kanda x Allen one-shots of course…when I get ideas that is.**

**Each chapter will have 2 or more one-shots in one…that way it's not so short.**

**This chapter will center around Mikio (Miki's Genderbend) Mikuo (Miku's Genderbend) and Akaito ( Kaito's lowered voice). **

**BL- Akaito x Mikuo and onesided Mikio x Mikuo. **

**I chose the name Mikio for Miki's genderbend but I don't know his real name. **

_----------------------------------------Happy? Not happy?-------------------------------------------_

I stared at the two lovebirds in front of me: Akaito and Mikuo. I actually loveMikuo but he never seemed to notice-and Akaito is way too overprotective.

"Say Mikuo…"

"Yes, Mikio?"

"Are you really happy with that guy?" I asked pointing at the 20-year-old hugging Mikuo from behind.

"Eh?" Like I said, Mikuo is oblivious.

Akaito tightened his hold on Mikuo and I felt one of my veins pop, "He _is_ happy with me so scram."

"Pfft," I mocked, "Even Meito, the drunkard, could make Mikuo happier than you can."

"SCRAM!"

_----------------------------------------Baby fat_ ----------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning Mikuo!" Mikio shouted.

The aqua haired teen turned to the voice and returned the greeting.

"So, Mikuo, I have a question."

Mikuo smiled and nodded, "Okay, shoot."

"Does _Akaito_ ever call you cute?" Mikio hated saying the older redhead's name.

"Hmmm...Yes he has. Quite a few times actually."

Mikio nodded, "It's probably because of your baby fat and big eyes."

…

"Baby…Fat?"

Mikio nodded again, "Yeah, baby fat. I wonder if Akaito would still call you cute when you lose your baby fat…"

Mikuo quickly ran down the hallway to ask.

-----------------------------------_Finders keepers, losers weepers-------------------------------_

Akaito, Mikuo and Mikio were in the onsen reminiscing about the last year.

"Hahaha! Oh oh! I heard that Luki slipped on the bar of soap and fell into-mmrph!"

"_Mikio!_" Mikuo harshly scolded, "Don't! We don't even know if that's true!"

Mikio tore Mikuo's hand away from his mouth, "Yuck…Suds..."

Akaito laughed, "That's what you get!"

Mikio fumed and a light bulb went off in his head. He knew exactly what to do to make a comeback to Akaito's words…

"And this," Mikio grunted as he pulled Mikuo closer to him, "Is what you get."

"Hey! He's my-" Akaito protested as he watched as Mikuo was being pulled closer and closer to Mikio's nude body.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Mikio shook his pointer finger at the older male, "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

------------------------------------_Disappearance of no one----------------------------------_

Akaito sighed as he looked at his lover's troubled face, "Something's bothering you."

Mikuo shook his head, "Nothing is wrong."

Akaito scooted closer to Mikuo and put his forehead on the smaller boy's, "Yes there is."

"Fine there is," Mikuo admitted.

"What is it?"

"Am I going to be thrown away?"

"Of course not! Who would want to throw away you? An idiot that's who." Akaito snorted.

"But…"

"No buts!"

However, Mikuo was not persuaded to think otherwise.

Akaito scratched his head and groaned, '_What would budge this kid?'_

The redhead smirked and without hesitation kissed Mikuo full on the lips.

"_You aren't going to disappear. Not today. So, be happy."_

**I think this is definitely better than my other Vocaloid fics…**

**Which characters should I do next?**

**Kaito/Miku**

**Kaito/Kiyoteru**

**Gakupo/Rin/Len**

**Gakupo/Kaito**

**Gakupo/Luka**

**Gumi/Miki/Miku**

**I'm not saying I'm going to pair them up –except for Kaito x Miku and Kaito x Kiyoteru- so you can choose whatever you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**RECIEVER**

It was a wild night. The ones over 21 got forced into drinking beer and other alcoholic beverages while the children were asleep in the room down the hall.

You could say it was a blast…and then you could say it was a foolish mistake, especially if Meito was drinking.

When Meito drank, he swallowed the whole ocean, so you could probably imagine that he would be completely wasted by the time he was done.

In the end, Akaito and Gakupo had to carry the utterly drunk male back to his room- without getting punched.

"Alrighty Gakupo you take care of the rest kay? Luki and I still have a chess match." Don't be mistaken. Akaito would _never_ play chess of his own will. It's just that that stupid Luki pushed one of his buttons during their small drinking party.

Gakupo groaned while trying to support Meito's weight on his own. "Yeah, yeah."

The samurai dumped the drunkard onto his bed and turned to the exit when he felt his arm being pulled hard.

"Ah!" Gakupo yelped and fell onto Meito's well-toned chest. He gulped and guessed what was going to happen next.

"You've got…some pretty hair miss." Meito stuttered.

Gakupo paled. _I'M GETTING THE WOMAN ROLE? HELL NO! _

Luki, Akaito, Kaito and Kiyoteru sighed in unison when they heard their friend scream bloody murder.

"So Gakupo turned out to be the next victim huh?"

**EXTRA-**

Len laughed loudly at the older male. "You got the woman role? I guess it suits you."

Gakupo's brow twitched before he went into the bathroom and screamed. Then he went after the blond haired teen; chasing him with a sword in one hand and an armful of eggplants in the other.

**BOTTOM**

It all started when Akaito said the words, "You're pretty Mikuo."

Pale lips pouted, "I'm not pretty, I'm handsome."

Akaito failing to hold down his laughter was now clutching his stomach in pain- not because he was laughing so hard but because he got firmly kicked with the teen's leather boots.

"T-tell you what. If you can get at least one person to say, "You're handsome" by tomorrow then I'll do anything you want."

Mikuo looked doubtful for a moment but figured that his boyfriend would hold his promise. "Fine."

Soon after they finished eating their sandwiches, they set out to find people to survey the aqua haired male's looks.

The redhead looked around the park lazily. _Aha._

"Excuse me ladies," he said in a flirty like tone, successfully stopping a group of female teenagers. "You see that boy over there? Is he pretty or handsome?"

"He looks cute," one of them pointed out and the rest nodded their heads in agreement before they turned and left Akaito to tell Mikuo the news.

"That's even worse than _pretty_." Mikuo sulked.

"Better luck next time!" Akaito teased earning him a light punch to the arm.

The next couple of answers were either plain, okay, cute, baby-faced or girly. None of which Mikuo really enjoyed and annoyingly, his boyfriend was still winning.

He had to do something about how he looked and fast.

_I got it._

The next day Akaito was feeling good. He couldn't wait to win this bet. "Excuse me but could you answer a question for me?"

The girl Akaito spoke to had blond hair and it was fairly long. She reminded Akaito of a lily. "Sure go ahead."

"Do you know an aqua haired boy?"

The girl put a finger to her chin in thought, "Mikuo? Yeah, we're in some classes together. Why?"

"Is he cute or handsome?" _She'll definitely say cute._

"Oh well, when I saw him this morning he looked drop-dead gorgeous."

Akaito gaped. He lost the bet.

"Hope that answers your question. I gotta go now but it was nice talking to you!"

Then he felt a tap behind his shoulder. He turned to see that Mikuo was wearing dark sunglasses, a tight silver shirt, black pants with fashionable buckles on the sides and plain black slip on shoes.

He really did look pretty cool, especially with his hair combed back.

"Okay fine. You win. Now what do you want?"

"I wanna be on top tonight!"

…

Akaito made a run for the opposite side of campus.

**EXTRA-**

Mikuo sighed as he looked blankly at the blackboard, "I just wanted to sleep on top of him tonight. He always crushes me with his weight on most nights…why did he run for?"

**PROBLEM**

Kaito was always at the top of his class. Straight A's all the way. So why he was at Kiyoteru-sensei's office was pretty unclear.

"Sensei I have a problem…it doesn't really have much to do with school though."

Kiyoteru pushed his glasses up, "Okay, I'll do my best to answer it."

"Well you're a guy right?"

"If I wasn't then my mom must have been blind all these years."

Kaito scratched his nose in embarrassment, "Right…well you…have…_that_…right?"

"Pardon?"

"Well you know how it gets all…um…well white stuff comes out and…"

Wait…where's this going? Kiyoteru wasn't so sure.

"It's all messy…and…"

Kiyoteru's brow twitched.

"Well I just wanted an easier way to do my hair."

…._What?_


	3. Chapter 3

**His Dress**

10-year-old Kiyoteru sighed as he slipped on the clothing. He lost a bet and therefore had to wear something he would never wear on a normal day. It was pink…and frilly….and girly…

"Kiyo-chan! Are you done yet?"

"Don't call me that Kaito!"

"Are you done yet?" Kaito asked.

"I'm done okay!"

Kiyoteru stormed out of the bathroom in a dress that he assumed to be Miku's. It was pink with sunflowers and white frills. The brown haired male flushed a bright red.

"Can I take it off soon?"

"When I say so okay?" Kaito said cheerfully and steered Kiyoteru down the stairs where they saw Miku and Mikuo playing.

Mikuo looked up and paled, "Ah…"

Of course Miku noticed and turned to see Kiyoteru in a dress….a very familiar dress.

"Hey that's Mikuo's take it off!" She yelled.

_There's something extremely wrong with that sentence._


	4. Chapter 4

**How to eat a Popsicle **

Mikuo's guide on how to eat a Popsicle:

First, take a long lick from top to bottom and make sure you look like you are so into the Popsicle.

Next, shove as much Popsicle into your mouth –without choking yourself- and suck on it for a minute.

Finally, lick the top and bite some of it off. Then you repeat the process and do something a bit different now and then.

_Because you'll totally have your way with your seme after you're through. _

Mikuo laughed in his mind as he saw Akaito almost drool.

**If this and that happened instead of this and that**

"What if Gakupo was 14 and I was his age?" Len asked suddenly.

Kaito imagined a Gakupo in Len's sailor uniform but for some reason he couldn't imagine him as a _shota._

"I don't think that would work…" He mumbled.

Luka could imagine Gakupo as a younger boy but…He ended up being cutesy and that just didn't seem in character so she agreed with Kaito.

Meito, on the other hand, imagined something quite different. Gakupo with shorter hair and bangs cut like a fringe. He had big eyes and super long sleeves…and he was blushing holding a banana in his mouth.

Meito threw his hand over his mouth quickly and paled, making the rest of the group look at him in confusion.

_It would be kind of...a turn on but I can't say that! They'll say I'm pedo! _

Oh you are most definitely a pedophile you dirty Meito you.

…**I so admit I'm actually starting to like Meito x Gakupo. I like Meito x Kaito too though. So I should try do that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Can Mikuo be seme?**

Akaito looked at the piece of mail incredulously and replied, "No. He could never be seme in his whole life. Just look at him eating those sweets with that cute expression on his face! It's impossible!"

Mikuo came up behind Akaito in curiosity, "What are you doing Akaito?"

Akaito quickly shut the laptop screen, "N-nothing Mikuo! Oh I heard your leeks came in!"

Mikuo's eyes glowed with immense happiness, "Really!" He shouted and immediately ran to Miku with the news.

Akaito breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to replying to the fan-mail, "Also, he's way too oblivious and childish and…..yeah uke."

Then Akaito moved onto the next message in his inbox, it read:

**Why won't you admit that Meito is way more seme than you are? **

Akaito face-palmed. Why were all the mails about who was top and who was bottom today?

He began typing, "Reason number 1: He was "made" from a female while I was "made" from a male."

He paused before typing a little more, "Reason number two: His voice is high."

Suddenly Meito came behind him and read the reply silently and said, "Just because my voice is high doesn't mean that I can't top you."

Akaito snickered at that and insisted it was a very good reason.

Meito glared and his "rape face" came on. Akaito knew this look way too well, "Oh no. We are _not_ going to do it again. We did it several hours ago!"

Meito chuckled, "You do realize this is contradicting what you just wrote right? Lying to a fan how could you? Anyways, _men_ have their _needs_."

The red head growled, "Your needs are just _way_ too over the top. I'll never be able to _walk_ again if you keep this up!"

The brunette pouted knowing that it wouldn't work on Akaito, "But I really want it!" He drawled.

"You're so immature! You know what I should put that as reason number 3. Do it in the bathroom!"

"You want to do it in the bathroom?" Meito smirked.

Akaito turned as red as his hair, "NO! I meant do it yourself!"

"…Damn I thought I had you there…..Then can you stand by me while I do it?" Meito asked trying to compromise.

Akaito waved his hand trying to dismiss the other vocaloid, "**No way**. I **will not** go with **you** to the bathroom cause then **I** will **feel** it."

Meito wrapped his arms around Akaito quickly and threw him over his shoulder, "Good."

Then they went over to the bathroom and most of Akaito's mail remained unread for the next few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Akaito frowned. He was greatly disturbed and although he appreciated the silence he began to wonder…if Meito was sick.

You see…Meito had actually woke up this morning and he _didn't_ even _bother_ to touch him and be all _perverted_. He hadn't even flirted with him!

Akaito opened the windows to see if meteors were falling out of the sky.

Nope. Nothing. How could this be? Was everything just a dream and Meito was actually a gentlemen? If so, that was a long tiring irritating dream.

Akaito sighed and watched Meito from the other side of the couch in suspicion… Maybe he was planning something?

_He should be coming onto me by now…_Akaito thought. _It's already 5 pm…he'd bug me about dinner and try to molest me already. _

Meito looked up noticing Akaito's gaze, "What is it Akaito?"

The redhead's eyes widened. _Did he just use my actual name and I didn't have to make him do it? _

"Um…" Akaito's eyes went to the side, "You…sure are quiet…today Meito…"

The brunette's eyebrows went up, "I'm not like the crazy twins you know."

_Well he's not that sick I guess if he's still using names like that…_

"But…you would usually….around this time…." Gosh this was so awkward for him. He couldn't just say…._**that**_.

"Usually….what?"

Akaito gulped. Was Meito always this clueless? "Usually be….all…pervy and stuff…"

The redhead clutched his red scarf when silence fell upon them. _Don't tell me…that was all a dream…_

_Why the hell am I feeling disappointed? _

Suddenly Meito started shaking and a smirk fell upon his face. The next thing you know he's on the floor lying on his stomach laughing so damn hard that he thought he was going to puke. His face was redder than the time he tried to eat Akaito's red peppers.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He yelled between gasps of trying to breathe and laughs.

"I TOTALLY RECORDED THAT!" Meito said while clutching his stomach and holding a small recorder in the air. It hurt from laughing so much.

Akaito sat stunned. He couldn't even say anything as he processed what Meito had said.

Meito plopped down next to Akaito still suffering from the case of the "giggles". "You were actually _**expecting**_ it and you totally _**wanted**_ me to be pervy! I'm right aren't I?"

The redhead stood up and loomed over Meito. He was rampaging on the inside and soon he was going to _**burst**_.

"DAMN YOU MEITO GIVE ME THAT RECORDER!" Yep. He is definitely exploding. If that isn't exploding I don't know what is.

Meito hopped over the couch before his boyfriend could try to stop him. "NO WAY!"

Akaito ran to where Meito was and held out his arms hoping to knock the recorder out of Meito's hands, "Burn it! **BURN IT RIGHT NOW!**"

Meito hopped on the dinner table and looked at Akaito with an overly incredulous look- Akaito knew he was acting that face, "This right here is **GOLD **and you want me to _**burn it**_?"

The brunette chuckled, "You my dear are the **craziest** guy on earth. This right here would make huge bucks."

Akaito threw his hands in the air shouting all kinds of profanity the other never even knew _**existed**_ while he tried to get the recorder back. Of course he failed; Meito was just too big and too tall. Did you know he had a major growth spurt in 9th grade? Yeah, Akaito hated that time.

Meito chuckled as he watched the redhead trying on his tippy toes to get the recorder out of his palms. "Oh I love that side of you, so wild and rebellious. _**It turns me on**_."


	7. Chapter 7

Kiyoteru threw his hands up in the air in pure happiness. His world map custom-made cape, which was made of gold silk, flowed gracefully behind him and his expensive crown that was placed delicately on his head shown beautifully in the chandelier light.

The teacher's glasses were also custom made: made out of gold and decorated with beautiful diamonds.

His normal outfit, which was usually a plain normal black suit, was now pure silk and white.

His brown hair looked as soft as silk and was combed back neatly making him look super handsome.

Fangirls were literally bowing on the classroom's fluffy wine red carpets and were throwing red rose petals at him.

Those bishounen sparkles were doing their job sparkling around his head like a halo.

His chalkboard was framed with gold and the chair he taught from was like a throne with comfortable cushions plopped on the seat.

It was the weirdest thing the Vocaloids had ever seen.

Gakupo in a thong would never come close to this. Not in a _million_ years. Okay…maybe in a million years. But that's if Gakupo found a way to make it more disturbing which I'd rather _not_ have.

Kiyoteru pointed his hand at Len dramatically as thunder and lightning flashed in the background, "YOU THERE! GIVE ME CHOCOLATE! I WANT IT MILKY SMOOTH LIKE MY BEAUTIFUL COMPLEXION AND RICH LIKE MY WEALTH AND STATUS!""

Len shakily answered, "Yessir" and ran out of the classroom with much relief. He didn't really want to be there.

Akaito's eye twitched in annoyance, "Um…Kiyoteru-_sensei_-"

"Kiyoteru-_sama,_" the teacher interrupted.

"Are you…stressed?" Akaito continued not acknowledging Kiyoteru's "correction".

Kiyoteru whipped his head to the side with a smug look on his face, "Of course not! I'm as happy and joyful as I will ever be! I _am_ the ruler of the entire earth after all!"

Meito leaned over to whisper into Akaito's ear, "He is definitely loosing it."

The redhead nodded slowly, "Should we call the hospital?"

The two looked up when they heard Kiyoteru practically moaned in ecstasy.

"This is _so_ good!" Kiyoteru purred. He was drinking wine and when he thrust his cup forward Meito and Akaito gaped at Mikuo who was hesitantly handing over grapes to Kiyoteru.

Akaito grit his teeth and stomped over to Mikuo, pulling him away from the crazy teacher, "Mikuo what are you doing!" He hissed.

Mikuo looked up helplessly into Akaito's red eyes, "_'K-Kami-sama' _ordered me to…"

The taller male snatched the grapes from Mikuo's delicate fingers and placed it on a random student's table.

"You don't have to call Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Kami-sama" Mikuo!"

"B-but…"

"He's just a crazy teacher who has gone mental in his young age!"

Meito stifled a laugh here.

Kiyoteru's face turned red with rage and embarrassment, "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE RULER OF THE EARTH!"

And then…Kiyoteru woke up to a bunch of giggling kids. Several of which who had a shocked look on their faces.

Crap…he was sleep talking wasn't he?

"Kiyoteru-sensei…"

A white haired boy appeared in front of the brown haired teacher with a blank look in his eyes.

Utatane Piko.

"Yes Piko-kun?"

"Do you really have chocolate?"

Kiyoteru fought the urge to facepalm. Never again would he fall asleep during class hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing: Kaito x Miku –implied Akaito x Kaito- – sorry for the delay, I had no idea what to write for them. Also, some of the ideas are thanks to my friend "Sushi-rabu". I shall give her credit now~ we often make crazy stories of Vocaloid in MSN and a lot of those stories are in here. Unfortunately, we make too much so not all of them could be in here. **

**Oh to be young and in love-**

Miku skipped happily through the halls of the Vocaloid house. She was going to visit Kaito in his room so he could help her with a new song! They hadn't done a duet in ages so she was ecstatic.

However, when she arrived at the blue haired male's door…

"No it's too hot and big!" She heard Kaito pant heavily.

Miku raised an eyebrow and put her ear to the door to listen. _Is Kaito talking with someone?_

"Oh come now Kaito," She heard a deeper voice purr, "You obviously want it."

Miku blushed and in the spur of the moment she threw open the door.

A familiar redhead, Akaito, lay sweating and shirtless above Kaito who had a red blush and looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. Their hair stuck to the frames of their faces, wet from perspiration.

Miku, who obviously mistook this for "yaoi" blushed even more and quickly bowed. "I'M SO SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOU!"

She immediately ran out and slammed the door shut.

Akaito and Kaito lay there silently, a forgotten chili pepper lay beside the redhead's hand.

Miku approached Kaito the next day stuttering like crazy but she finally was able to speak to him normally after a few minutes, "Um…I'm sorry for interrupting you and Akaito yesterday!"

Kaito smiled gently at the lovely girl, "It's not a problem Miku. You really didn't interrupt much." _In fact you saved me._

"No, I must apologize! And I wanted to let you know that I support you and Akaito fully in your relationship!" Miku said with pure determination in her eyes.

Kaito's eyes went as wide as saucers and he felt like he was going to fall out of his chair. Wh-what did Miku say?

"M-Miku…Akaito and I….we're not together!" Kaito exclaimed and hoped Miku would believe him. It was true after all he and Akaito were not at all in a relationship. In fact, they were like brothers!

But Miku remained adamant in her statement, refusing to believe Kaito in what he was saying. "You don't have to deny it Kaito! So in return for interrupting you yesterday, I can get everyone outside of the house tonight! Oh and if you don't want me to give away your little "secret" I can just tell them there's a huge sale at the mall!"

Kaito immediately stood up, which left Miku between him and a wall, "No really Miku the one I love is…"

Miku blinked innocently, "Is…?"

He leaned closer to Miku so their bodies were almost touching, his fingers twitched wanting to run through Miku's long hair, "The one I love is y-"

Suddenly, a loud whistle resounded through the room. The two Vocaloids whipped their heads to the stairs where Akaito was standing. The redhead had a smirk on his face and his chin was propped up on his palm.

He whistled again, "Look at the two LOVEBIRDS go at it! Is it getting hot in here?"

Kaito blushed but before he could say anything he was pushed away by Miku, who immediately ran towards Akaito.

She bowed deeply, "Akaito! I'm so sorry for interrupting you two yesterday! Kaito refuses to admit it but I know the relationship you two have and support it fully!"

At that, Miku ran out of the room saying something about giving them time alone together.

Akaito stared at where the twin-tailed girl had stood just moments before dumbly, "Did I…come in at an important moment?"

Kaito's fists clenched tighter as his whole body shook with irritation, "VERY IMPORTANT!" He shouted as he chased Akaito around the house.

Mikuo cringed at Kaito yelling and turned to his sister, "I've never heard or saw Kaito so angry before."

Miku shrugged, not knowing what had happened because she left too quickly.

Meito smiled at the Kaito knowingly, "Probably a "lovers quarrel"."

He paused before sighing, "Ah to be young and in love."

**Meito's and Akaito's love lecture- **

Meito quickly hid his yuri magazines when he heard a knock at his bedroom door, thinking that it was Meiko.

Hesitantly, he opened the door only to see that it was the kind blue-head. Kaito.

"Oh, hey Kaito what's up?" Meito greeted with relief laced in his voice.

Kaito nodded with a troubled look on his face, "I'm doing fine. Can I come inside?"

Meito raised an eyebrow before he made a face of realization. Quickly he pulled Kaito in by his scarf and pushed him onto his bed, "Well? Who's the lucky girl?"

Kaito's blush at that moment was redder than any of Meito's clothes and Akaito's red chili peppers put together.

"M-Miku.." He answered hesitantly.

Meito whistled, obviously supportive of Kaito's choice in women. "You have really good taste! So? What did you need? Condoms? Lube?"

Kaito blushed even redder if that was even possible and quickly shove a hand towards Meito's mouth to stop the embarrassing list from going on even further.

"N-No! I don't need any of that…I just need advice on how to…"

Meito snapped his fingers together, "Oooh! I see. Wait right here I know just the thing."

The blue-head raised an eyebrow wondering if the brunette had assumed something completely different from what he was going to say. But Kaito being Kaito chose to say nothing and waited patiently for Meito to reappear.

When he came back Kaito found himself being attacked with a piece of cloth. He yelped in surprise and held it out to inspect it. "Uh…Meito this is…." _A very scantily clad outfit…_

"Are you trying to make me appealing to Miku or attract creeps?" He asked fearing Meito's answer.

He had a good reason to be worried.

Meito smirked and started explaining what to do with the outfit when he had it on. He gave the situation and the time to do it. Surprisingly, the male was being very detailed, specific and passionate about everything, but Kaito couldn't seem to appreciate it fully. He was on the verge of passing out from all the perverted-ness.

The brunette then started to go on to those bed activities, which made Kaito want to cover his ears. This was too much! He wanted to stop Meito but he couldn't seem to find the voice to.

Suddenly the door swung open and slammed none too gently against the poor wall; thank goodness Meito didn't care about these things.

After Meito and Kaito had recovered from shock they leaned back quickly as a flash of red blinded their vision. It was the redhead vocaloid Akaito.

Akaito shook is finger and 'tsked', "No, no and NO! _Everyone_ knows that the _ladies_ absolutely love _bishounen_ who wear spicy hot clothing! Like clothes that will show these babies!" Akaito lifted his black shirt and flexed to show his nicely toned abs.

He let his shirt fall back while eying the disturbing outfit Kaito held; "You want to dress Kaito in this…this stripper outfit? Seriously Meito, you should know better. Miku absolutely hates it when Gakupo gets dressed in ladies underwear! Do you think this is better? You must be blind!"

Meito crossed his arms and smirked, "_Akai-chan_ were you eavesdropping?"

The redhead twitched at the nickname but bit his tongue to prevent from saying anything to spur the brunette on, "Of course I was, why would I know what you were talking about?"

Kaito facepalmed. He wished he were at an ice cream stand instead of talking about…_this_!

"I…I just wanted to know how to confess to her! Not…bed…activities. I already know about those."

Meito and Akaito nodded simultaneously before gaping with shock. Wait…if Kaito _knew_ what to do in "_bed_" that meant…

"YOU'VE HAD SEX!"

The blue vocaloid cringed. Did they have to yell it out loud?

"Who did you do it with? Who taught you! Who took your virginity!"

Kaito blushed once more and decided maybe he should ask one of the girls instead. "You know what…I think I've got everything figured out," He lied, "thanks for your help."

Meito grinned happily, "GIVE US ALL THE DETAILS MAN!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is a continuation of a previous chapter where Meito and Akaito asked Kaito who took his virginity and who taught him about sex…This is not rated M because there will be nothing explicit. **

**Who took Kaito's virginity? **

Kaito –thank god- eventually found the courage to confess appropriately to Miku Hatsune. Miku enjoyed it very much and secretly, after their romantic dinner, Kaito thanked Luka and the other girls for their help.

But Akaito and Meito were still waiting around impatiently for Kaito to tell them who taught him sex!

After all, Kaito couldn't have possibly taught himself.

Akaito sat down on Meito's lap; seemingly exhausted. The brunette didn't bother to look up and flipped a page of his magazine, "What's wrong?"

"I still haven't figured out who took Kaito's virginity!"

Meito cracked up hard, earning him a punch to the head, "Ow! Do you want me to have a concussion? You're rough in bed too…"

Akaito rolled his eyes, "Do you need a sexual undertone to everything?"

"Yes babe. I do."

Despite how they communicated, Akaito and Meito weren't with each other…yet. Akaito just tossed and turned when he slept and sometimes the red head would sleep in Meito's room because the house –for some odd reason- didn't have a guest room.

"Whatever. Help me figure it out please!" Akaito pleaded.

Meito, "Well you can cross us out unless we were super drunk while we did it."

Akaito scoffed, "Like you can get drunk."

The brunette smirked, "So that leaves…Mikuo…"

"No way."

"Gumo."

"Not possible."

"Mikio."

"…"

Meito looked at the silent Akaito in shock, "You think that brat could be the one!"

Akaito slapped Meito up the head, "Shut up! If you've seen what that kid does you know it's possible!"

Meito shook his head and went on with his list.

"Rinto."

"Nuh-uh."

"Luki."

"Maybe…"

"Gakupo."

Akaito threw his hands in the air, "I give up!" _Though Gakupo is the most probable to do such a thing…_

Suddenly Kaito walked in oblivious to their conversation and opened the fridge to grab a Popsicle.

Quickly, Meito and Akaito launched themselves at Kaito, which made the bluenette fly unceremoniously backwards, causing them all to fall to the kitchen floor.

Akaito ended up by Kaito's face while Meito by Kaito's navel.

"WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH FIRST!"

Kaito stuttered two names in shock, "U-uhh …Piko and Nigaito?"

Akaito and Meito paled…

_So Kaito is that kind of person…he's going for Lolitas now too…Oh dear…_

Unfortunately, this ended up being a whole misunderstanding. Kaito didn't know what Akaito and Meito meant by 'sleep'. Therefore, the answer may never be known on who taught Kaito.

**Omake- **

Miku looked at the depressed Akaito and Meito in confusion before taking a seat by Gakupo, "Why do they look so…depressed?"

Gakupo chuckled, "I heard they asked Kaito who he slept with first."

Miku blinked, "Wasn't it Piko and Nigaito? Why would they get upset over that?"

The samurai bit his lips to push down a laugh, "No Miku. They meant, 'Who did Kaito have sex with first'?"

The aqua haired girl probably blushed over a million shades of red in just a few seconds.

"Wh-who was it?" She couldn't help it, she was curious!

Gakupo leaned over to whisper into her ear and said, "Akaito and Meito themselves."

Miku made an extremely confused face, "But…then why are they asking?"

"Let's just say it was extremely traumatizing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Piko, Kaito, Gakupo and 'seme'- **

Gakupo was always in the "know" about couples in the vocaloid house. Akaito and Meito were together, Lilio and Mizuki were together and Piko and Kaito just got together.

He was sure he knew their positions in bed too. Akaito was always bottom and Meito was always top- though Akaito would try to top Meito. Mizuki was obviously bottom and Piko was as well.

At least...that's what he thought.

As he passed the door to the living room Gakupo heard several moans and grunts, which he knew to be Kaito's and Piko's. The samurai rolled his eyes playfully, "Lovebirds…"

"P-piko harder…"

Gakupo's eyes widened…_wait WHAT._

"Mmmn….Piko hit that spot again…"

Slowly, the purple haired man backed away. _What…what the…_

"Oh…that feels good…"

Gakupo gulped nervously and stepped into the room. "Er guys what are you doi-…"

He scanned the room in shock.

Kaito sat in one of the sofas while Piko loomed behind him with his hands on the older male's shoulders.

"Oh Gakupo? Did you need something? I just asked Piko to give me a massage. He'd make such a good masseuse."

**Akaito and Meito in: Fighting to dominate. **

Akaito glared at the person above him in absolute anger. The person was trying so hard not to laugh and Akaito could tell perfectly!

"Hey, I'm a man too Meito! I want to be top for once! You can't always dominate me damn it!"

Meito chuckled as he stroked Akaito's face, "Oh Akaito…My little red riding scarf…"

Akaito growled at this. He hated being called little! If he wants to call someone little he should tell that to Len. Man is he ever going to grow?

"I'm not little!" He protested. Of course, he knew it wasn't going to work with this big bad wolf. But may as well voice what you think.

"Not little? You're tiny compared to me! In more ways than one." He smirked.

Akaito blushed, "You….you pervert!"

Meito shrugged, "You're very much uke Akaito. I don't think you come close to topping me."

At that moment Akaito snapped and used all his strength to push the brunette backwards. Meito landed on his back with a slight, 'oof' and pushed himself to get up and "teach" his little uke how to treat his "master".

But Akaito was already on top of Meito and had the upper hand at control. The redhead placed a hand on Meito's chest and pushed before leaning down towards his ear. He growled lowly, "I'm topping tonight Meito."

Meito faked being in thought for a few moments before smirking and thrusting his hips upwards which made Akaito blush. "Of course you can be on top little red. I now know how much you want to ride me."

"DAMN YOU!"


End file.
